Glass Bandit
by laveniis
Summary: Ivan travelled for days to locate Wang Yao and his gang of bandits to recover an important relic. However, things did not go as planned and now he is in a very compromising and dangerous position. Updates will likely be slow, apologies.
1. Beginning

**hello everyone! im trying to write a new multi chapter fic, but dont expect too much for me as im a lazy egg**

* * *

"Bring the man to me; I will decide what is to be done with him." Yao instructed, watching one of his subordinates hurry away to carry out Yao's order. He drank wine from a golden goblet, encrusted with red jewels and overlooked his throne room. Well, it wasn't really a throne room, it was more like an old room he dumped a nice stolen chair in and filled with nice looking furniture so people would be nervous when they came in.

Wang Yao was known as the King of Bandits among his followers because that was indeed what they believed him to be. Yao also believed he was the King of Bandits, because he was rather full of himself and enjoyed being better and richer than other people. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair, enjoying how soft it was to touch. He sipped his wine.

Soon enough a bulky man was dragged in. He was clearly struggling, muttering and trying to get out of the grip of Yao's guards. As they approached Yao, one guard ran over and quickly tied the big man's wrists together. He was then pushed to the ground by a guard, so he would be staring up at the almighty King of Bandits.

"Hello!" Yao said cheerfully, leaning forward in his chair. He then shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the chair. He was not a very intimidating person, even though he thought he was. The man stared up at Yao from the ground, his violet eyes not giving much emotion away to Yao. "Now, I've been told you tried to break in and steal the Glass Ring," he smiled, shuffling closer to the edge of his seat and staring down at the fellow

"I have done no such thing, barbarian!" the tough looking man barked, trying to stand up, but failed without his hands to help steady himself. Yao laughed at him because it looked really funny. "Shut up and let me go!" he exclaimed, struggling to even get back on his knees now because he had fallen on his face when he had tried to stand up. Yao laughed again. Wang Yao was an absolute asshole.

"Huh? That's funny, my guards tell me otherwise. They don't lie to me! If they did, they wouldn't be here!" Yao huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. "What's your name, mister thief?"

"How can you call me a thief, when you are the real thief!" he grunted, managing to sit up after a few moments of rolling around pathetically. Yao tapped his chin, realising the point that the man made.

"True, but you are still also a thief! Tell me your name, big man," Yao insisted, tilting his head. The man sighed and hung his head low.

"Ivan…" he muttered, unable to look up. Ivan seemed to feel shameful for telling Yao his name, how sad.

"And your last name?" Yao asked, interested in him.

"I'm not telling you," he grumbled, huffing quietly.

"If you don't, I'll have to do something to make you tell me." He puffed, sliding out of his chair to kneel in front of Ivan. He pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed it to Ivan's pale cheek. "What's your last name?" he asked once more.

"Braginsky." He grunted, barely moving as he said it. Likely fearful he would be cut by the weapon if he moved too much. Yao made a pleased noise and shuffled back, returning to his throne.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Ivan Braginsky! I'm Wang –"

"Wang Yao. I know who you are." Ivan mumbled, sighing deeply.

"Oh you do? I mean, of course you do! I am the King of Bandits, of course!" he snorted, leaning his head back as he laughed. Ivan rolled his eyes. He wasn't expecting someone this well known and dangerous to be so annoying and childish. Guess that just goes to show that you can't really make assumptions about anyone. "Now, are you going to lie to me again about trying to steal the Glass Ring?" Yao asked, laughter ceasing.

Ivan glared up at him, trying to intimidate him into not making him answer the question. He was certain that if he owned up to it something bad was going to happen. Well, he also realised that if Yao didn't hear what he wanted to hear things were probably going to get worse. Still though! The Glass Ring belonged to his village's neighbouring village. Well it did, since Yao and his warriors burnt the place to the ground and took everything worth taking. He was simply here to return the Glass Ring to the inhabitants that had escaped to his village.

"It doesn't belong to you," he grunted, breaking eye contact with Yao. Yao raised a brow, curious.

"Hm…? Why not? It is in my possession," Yao hummed, getting more wine poured into his golden goblet for him to sip. Ivan huffed.

"You stole it! You burnt down that village and killed the inhabitants, and you took the Glass Ring!" Ivan growled, trying to stand up again. "What made you do that?! Why would you do such a thing," he exclaimed, getting furious with this irritating asshole of a man. "It was their precious relic!"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for taking it?" Yao asked, amused beyond belief right now. "Do you hear that men! Ivan Braginsky is trying to make feel bad for taking something!" the room went into an uproar of laughter. Yao was the loudest one laughing amongst them. Ivan on the other hand, was not laughing at all. Not even smiling. Oh wait, that was because he was pissed off with Yao's attitude and behaviour. Ivan had never hated someone so quickly!

Ivan grunted and stared down once more, trying to block out all the horribly arrogant and terrible laughter in the room.

"Okay, but seriously, Ivan. I don't care!" Yao hummed. "The Glass Ring belongs to me now, and I could care less about what you think. If they really didn't want me to take it, and everything else in the village, they would have protected themselves better."

"You shouldn't be doing such horrible things to innocent people in the first place! They didn't want someone like you to come and ruin their lives!" Ivan huffed, frowning. It was honestly like arguing with an annoying child. "Give it to me so I can return it to the survivors!"

"Aw, some of them survived?" Yao whined, pouting and slumping. "I thought we killed them all. I suppose that just means I have to be more brutal and quick during the next raid." he sighed, huffing and shaking his head.

"You're completely missing the point of all this! Give me the relic," Ivan argued.

"No way," Yao hummed. He was content with watching Ivan struggle on the floor and trying to argue his point to him. "Besides, I just thought of something fun!" Yao puffed, a devilish smirk forming on his face. Ivan felt worried and he fell back onto his behind. Yao's eyes seemed to have darkened and they now appeared to Ivan as if they were the eyes of a demon. Of course, he knew they didn't really exist; he was just getting that impression from Yao.

Ivan was unable to look up at him, frightened. The bandit stood from his throne, walking down some steps to stand over Ivan, staring down at him.

"You said there were survivors, right? Why do you know and care so much?" Yao asked, bending down and pulling Ivan forward by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not going to answer," he replied quickly, leaning his head back to avoid looking that Yao's face.

"Hm…" Yao hummed, continuing to hold onto Ivan tightly. He looked at the ceiling in thought. "Is it perhaps because the survivors fled to your village?" he asked quietly, taking hold of Ivan's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Could it be there was a village nearby that we missed? It must have been your village, and that's where all those survivors ran to when I attacked. That's it, isn't it?"

Ivan shut his eyes and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to tell the bastard anything that could potentially put his people in danger. Yao smelled of alcohol and flowers, and Ivan found that to be a weird smell combination. It was filling his nostrils and beginning to annoy him, because he wanted to lean in and smell the fragrance of the flowers. He did not smell that good, in fact, he probably smelled of dirt and smoke. Damn, he really hated this Yao guy.

"It is the truth," Yao grinned. "Tell you what Ivan, let's make a deal."

He felt nothing but fear as Yao spoke those words and he was certain his heart sped up. He was worried everyone would hear it beating. He knew this was not going to be a nice deal in anyway, and was only going to benefit Yao and his warriors.

"Do you want to hear it?" he inquired smugly. Ivan shook his head furiously. "Too bad, I will tell you anyway." Ivan felt like he would start crying. Of course he wouldn't though, because that would not be the best thing for him in this damn situation. "I will give you four options and you are free to pick one of them. I will not argue or try to change your mind. Trust me; I am always true to my word."

Ivan sighed deeply, opening his eyes to look at Yao nervously.

"Option one: I do not return the Glass Ring to you. I give you a lifetime supply of treasure, and you leave. I do whatever I want with your village and the Glass Ring stays in my possession. I will not pursue you in any way." Yao gave that option because he was keen to see if Ivan was a selfish man. Not that he would care; it would just mean that this supposed do-good man was no better than him. Ivan frowned.

"Option two: We duel. If you win, I give you the Glass Ring and you may return to your village and I will not take my men anywhere near your village ever again." Yao hoped Ivan didn't pick this one; he hated fighting more than he had to because he was a lazy guy. "If I win, I will kill you and go to your village and kill everyone there."

"Option three: You stay here with me and I do what I want with you." Yao smirked at Ivan, licking his lips. Ivan felt like he would be sick. "You accompany me to your village and watch me give back the Glass Ring, your people get what they want and you pretty much succeed in your mission! I will not hurt the people of the village and we will never return. However, you will have to stay with me forever. And I assure you, once something is mine, I don't give it up easily."

"And finally, option four: I kill you right now and the Glass Ring is not returned. Of course, I promise once more than I will not go to your village and cause trouble. It is a simple thing where no one gains or loses anything. Well, except for you, since you die if you pick this choice." he hummed, a childish smile gracing his face. "Don't worry, I will give you time to think things over! Please speak up when you make your decision. By the way, if you don't make a choice, I will take you back to your village and make you watch it burn!" he laughed. Yao then let go of Ivan and returned to his throne, staring down at him.

Ivan was very scared. None of these sounded good at all. Option one was absolutely out of the question, he was not a selfish man! He would never forsake his village and family like that, it would be absolutely disgusting of him.

Option two could be a possible choice. Of course, there was also the chance that he wouldn't be able to beat Yao and he would die and so would everyone he ever knew. Still, it was rather reasonable.

Option three sickened him. But it was also one of the better choices regardless of how Ivan felt about it. He was not here for himself, but for those poor people from that village who had lost something very important to this terrible bastard. He would consider his one.

And then of course there was option four, and honestly, it was kind of okay but also wasn't. He would die but the Glass Ring would not be returned. That damn ring was the reason he was even here right now and putting his life on the line. Option four was an automatic no. After a bit more thought, he also properly cast aside option one, as that was also out of the question.

It was down to option two and three. Neither of the choices seemed preferable, but he had to pick one. If he picked option two there was a 50% chance he would get what he wanted out of this situation. But then there was the other 50% which would end in his death and the misfortune of the villagers, and that was certainly something he could not allow. This means he will have to select the third option offered to him. He will have to stay here with this sick bastard forever. Ivan didn't even want to think of what sort of things Yao will probably do to him during his time here. But at least the Glass Ring would be returned and his people would be left alone. Ivan sighed.

"Have you made your decision?" Yao questioned, beaming down at him. Ivan frowned and looked down, hesitant to speak. "Why don't you tell me? Frightened I will laugh or change my mind?" he hummed, tilting his head. Ivan huffed, shaking his head.

"I pick… option three," he murmured shamefully, glancing up at Yao rather pathetically. Yao grinned deviously and stood from his throne. He helped Ivan up.

"We'll begin the journey to your village tomorrow, Ivan Braginsky. For now… you must be hungry from your journey right?"

Ivan could only nod and follow as Yao led him away.


	2. Night

**sorry for the long wait and probably boring chapter cries**

**and the mistakes**

* * *

Yao pushed Ivan into a chair and wandered around to take a seat beside him. Other men and few women sat at the table too, and soon many people rushed out with food. Ivan was expecting it to be poor quality food, but it all happened to smell better than any meal he had ever had in his life time. He supposed it made sense though; Yao was obviously loaded and likely knew the way to get all this good food and good cooks. He didn't want to eat any of it though. He didn't want to be in this room, he didn't want to be here with Yao.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yao asked curiously, stuffing his face with a chicken leg. Ivan shook his head.

"I'm not really hungry, now that I think about it." He murmured, staring at all the food that had been placed on the table. Yao scoffed.

"Really, you're not even a little hungry? Even when all this delicious food has been laid out in front of you to eat," he huffed, pouting and staring between Ivan and all the food. Ivan nodded. "Fine, that is your choice," he laughed, shrugging and leaning back. He continued to eat. Ivan was confused because Yao seemed to care about him for a moment there.

Ivan stared down at his lap and tried to ignore the delicious smells coming from the food. He also tried to ignore Yao's obnoxiously loud chewing. Well, pretty much everyone at the table right now ate like animals, it was kind of gross. Actually not kind of, it really was. Ivan was raised to be polite at the dinner table, and expected everyone else to be the same when it came to meals. However, he felt like a man among monkeys right now.

Soon enough the feast was over and Yao stood from the chair. Ivan awkwardly stood up too, assuming that Yao was going to take him somewhere else now. He hoped he wasn't taking him away to do something, well, gross. Yao grinned at him and ran his hand through his silky hair.

"Would you like a tour of my kingdom?" he questioned, resting a hand on his hip and glancing towards the exit of the room.

"I don't really care," Ivan said, huffing softly and staring down at the ground. Yao huffed and smacked his shoulder.

"Do you want a tour of my kingdom?" He repeated, frowning a little and keeping his hand in the air, ready to hit him again if he didn't hear what he wanted to hear from Ivan. Ivan nodded his head weakly.

"Yes." Ivan sighed, fiddling with his hands and looking at Yao nervously. The bandit smiled and turned around.

"Come along then, it's a big place so there is a lot to cover!" he hummed, beginning to walk forwards. He stopped after a few steps to wait for Ivan to follow. Ivan stumbled after him, afraid that Yao would do something if he didn't keep close to him during this tour. Once Ivan was behind him, Yao headed out of the room.

Yao led Ivan into a corridor. It had poor lighting, but it was obvious attempts had been made to try and liven the place up a little. It was almost as if Yao was trying to make a real palace, as it was obvious some decorations and things such as vases that were in the hall were pretty rare or expensive.

"What do you think?" Yao asked curiously, looking up at the ceiling as he waltzed along. "Of my palace, I mean," he chuckled, tucking his gloved hands into the pockets of jacket. Ivan sighed softly and trundled behind him.

"I suppose it's nice. It's got a palace-y feel to it." He said softly. Yao hummed appreciatively, obviously pleased by Ivan's reply.

"Good! I think so too." Yao puffed, winking at him. The poor guy just scowled at Yao, not appreciating the friendly gesture.

This sort of thing continued on for a bit. Yao showed him the entire place, well, except for how to get out. That would just be a bad idea, because his new friend would probably just try to escape, and he didn't want that at all! Yao stopped by a window and glanced out of it, staring at the sky.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly, brushing his fingers through his gorgeous, dark hair.

"Yes," he nodded awkwardly, standing behind him and trying to look out the window too. Was there something interesting outside?

"Do you want to retire for the night? We do have a bit of travelling to do tomorrow, after all," Yao hummed, leaning against the window.

"Sure." Ivan replied, waiting for him to stop doing whatever it was the weird guy was doing. After a while, Yao let out a soft sigh and stepped back from the window.

"Come along, then." Yao puffed, beginning to walk down the hall. Ivan had no choice but to follow along. They soon arrived in a hall that seemed to be almost empty, except for a single door at the end of the hall. Ivan could only assume this was Yao's room. They entered shortly and Yao just began to disrobe without the slightest thought of Ivan's comfort. "I had old clothes brought in here earlier that will probably fit you. You can sleep in them." He yawned, beginning to redress himself in silk pyjamas.

Ivan watched him awkwardly, unable to deny that this monster seemed like a beautiful deity. He coughed and glanced to the old clothes Yao had mentioned, picking them up.

"Is there somewhere I can get changed?" he asked softly, staring at his feet.

"There is no one else here except for me," he scoffed, releasing his hair from its ribbon and letting it fall around his shoulders. "That is privacy enough!" Yao laughed, lying on his bed and watching Ivan curiously. "Besides, we are both men. Don't be so shameful of your body,"

Ivan blushed and gripped the clothes to his chest. He took a deep breath and turned his back to Yao. He ignored the snicker from the man, beginning to undress himself. He did it as quickly as possible, not wanting Yao to stare at his body. He could feel Yao's eyes watching his every movement, and it made him so nervous. Why did he have to be so… weird? Soon Ivan was safely in the old clothes, ready for sleep.

"Where… will I be sleeping?" he asked softly, glancing around Yao's room, which was covered in fine silks and expensive looking items. He felt really out of place in this room. Well, he was out of place in this entire hideout. Yao laughed at him.

"Why! You will be sleeping beside me, silly man." He chuckled, moving over to the side on his bed, and patting the free spot beside himself. Ivan gulped and slowly placed his own clothes on the floor, along with his shoes. He cautiously walked over to the bed and eased himself onto the mattress, his back facing Yao. The bed was nice, obviously. It was probably the nicest bed Ivan had never been near. The bed was probably worth more than his life, how sad. Ivan jumped when he felt hands wrap around his torso.

"What are you doing!" he cried, going stiff and staring straight ahead. Yao giggled and pulled him down onto the bed, so he was lying down.

"I wanted to see what your body felt like it. It is very hard," he smirked, letting go of Ivan and leaning over to put out a candle. "Goodnight, my new friend." Yao chuckled, settling under the covers with nothing more to say. Ivan was in shock for about two minutes until he sighed and reluctantly climbed under the covers.

He thought that he might be able to sleep easy, considering how heavenly this bed was. But of course, it was impossible to sleep knowing you were probably going to be trapped with all these people you've never seen in your life for like the rest of your existence.

Ivan could only sit in this bed, under golden sheets with his captor and think about how his life was absolutely over.


	3. Travel

**gomen for any mistakes ;v;;;**

* * *

Morning came to Ivan very slowly, as he was awake for a majority of the night. He managed to sleep once, but he was pretty sure it was only for about ten minutes. He was awoken by what he believed to be Yao flopping around in his sleep and kicking him. By the time the sun had risen and was shining through Yao's window, he was extremely exhausted. He was also sure his anxiety about all of this is what kept him awake the entire night.

He glanced to Yao sleeping beside him, curled up against a pillow he had moved so he could hug it. It would be cute if Yao wasn't an evil creep. Such a pity, he supposed. Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was all messed up and not neat how he liked it, if only he had brought a brush with him on this little journey. Maybe Yao would be nice and let him comb his hair so he didn't look like a wild man.

He rubbed his face and sighed, glancing down at his lap. Why did this have to happen? He would much rather be at home with his family. Damn, he would even prefer to be dealing with that one stubborn cow they had. He missed that grumpy cow a lot. He missed everything about his town. Ivan slowly zoned out, recalling happier times.

Of course, he slowly came back to reality when he felt a hand sneak up his shirt. Ivan nearly jumped out of bed and quickly glanced down at Yao, certain that the hand belonged to the nasty, little bandit. He was right. Ivan made eye contact with Yao, clearly embarrassed and scared. Yao only narrowed his eyes slightly, a little smirk on his face as Ivan's body.

"You are very well built," Yao stated, moving closer and pulling back the covers of the bed and lifting Ivan's shirt. Ivan was honestly too shocked to react, and just sat there frozen and staring at Yao. "I assume you had many women after you back in your village."

"U-Uh… well, not really! I didn't really talk to girls! In a flirtatious way, I just like to make friends with them!" he cried softly, squirming.

"Well, I didn't ask you if you flirted, did I?" Yao scoffed, tracing Ivan's abs with his warm fingers. "I was saying that I think that you would have many young women wanting to be your wife." Ivan blushed and managed to look away.

"I don't know." He muttered, frowning and trying to ignore Yao's wandering hands.

"If I was a woman in your village, I would certainly be after you." He whispered softly, licking his lips. "I would love to be the wife to such a… delicious man."

"Uh… didn't you say we were going to head back to my village today?" Ivan asked loudly, not turning back to look at Yao. Yao exhaled and dragged his hand down Ivan's chest slowly.

"I suppose you're right," Yao removed his hand from underneath Ivan's shirt, and slowly climbed out of bed. Ivan sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead, glad Yao had stopped touching him so… inappropriately. "Put on those clothes you wore yesterday. Once this little trade is over, I will take you to the closest market town and buy you some real clothes." Ivan nodded and got off the bed.

Ivan got undressed, but as he did, he could not take his eyes away from Yao's back. The oriental beauty had his back to Ivan, so Ivan was free to stare. No, he wasn't checking him out. Well, maybe he was but Ivan wouldn't fess up to finding the guy keeping him prisoner hot. Anyway, he was staring at a tattoo that covered almost all of Yao's back. It appeared to be a dragon, and there were many words written on it in a language he did not recognise. Yao soon covered his back with clothing, though, so Ivan quickly resumed dressing himself before Yao could turn and probably ogle at his body.

Yao cared for his ink-like hair with a golden comb, brushing it neatly and carefully. Ivan watched and pouted, wishing he could fix his fluffy hair. He huffed quietly to himself and tried to brush it with his big fingers. It did not work that well and probably just made his hair a bit worse off.

He got so invested in trying to fix his dumb hair that he hadn't noticed Yao watching him.

"Would you like a brush?" Yao asked, grinning at Ivan, amused with his little attempt at correcting his hair. Ivan frowned and looked at him, not wanting to say yes. Yao rolled his eyes. "Well? Do you?"

"Uh… yes." He nodded, crossing his arms and glancing at the floor. Yao chuckled and rummaged through a little box and pulled out a brush. It wasn't as good as the comb Yao used on his hair, but it still looked quite good.

"Here," Yao nodded, walking closer to him and placing it in Ivan's hand. "When you've fixed that silly hair-do of yours we will go have breakfast. I suggest you eat a lot; we have a long road ahead of us if we want to return to your village quickly." He puffed, walking away and pulling open the curtains of his room. Ivan was embarrassed, but quickly brushed his hair regardless. He smiled faintly and patted his hair, because he had thankfully fixed it now. As soon as he lowered his arm Yao pretty much snatched the brush back, and put it away.

Ivan assumed Yao probably did that because there was the possibility he could have used it as a weapon. Of course, in reality, Yao just didn't like watching people with his belongings.

"Come on then," Yao puffed, putting his hands on his hips and walking towards the exit of his bedroom. He held the door open, waiting for Ivan to walk out first. Ivan speedily walked out of the room, not wanting Yao to yell at him or something mean like that.

Yao took Ivan back to the dining hall, and told Ivan to sit in the chair to the left of the head of the table. Yao sat at the head of the table, since he was in charge of the whole place. It was clear Yao just liked to act as if he was a king of some sort. Of course in reality he was just a gross bandit, the opposite of someone who was of royal descent.

"I don't know if I'm really hungry…" Ivan whined softly, playing with his hands. Yao huffed loudly and shook his head.

"If you do not eat lots before we go you will be exhausted quickly!" he huffed, glaring at Ivan sternly. "Eating properly is very important! If you don't eat, I will force you!" Ivan wheezed.

"Okay… I'll eat." He puffed, waiting for the food. Soon other people joined them at the table, happily socialising with Yao. Ivan just sat there silently, watching Yao. Soon the food was placed in front of them, and he reluctantly dug in. It was his first proper meal in two days, and his stomach felt very pleased. Ivan couldn't even look at anyone while he ate, because once again, they were all eating like complete pigs. The food was very nice to eat, however. Yao really did have some good chefs.

"Do you like the food?" Yao asked, resting his on his hand and glancing at Ivan, smiling and watching him. Ivan nodded, smiling a little too.

"Its very nice, thank you," he puffed, nodding his head. Yao grinned at him and Ivan awkwardly broke eye contact, staring down at his plate instead. The meal passed by, and Ivan ate as much as he possibly could. Even though he hadn't wanted to eat, he did know Yao was right to say that he would need to eat a lot.

Yao finished the preparations to leave as soon as he decided he had finished eating. He stood up and told Ivan to stay put, instructing people still eating to watch Ivan. Ivan sat there awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact most of the table was staring at him with such intensity that it nearly made him sweat. Well, he pretty much was a prisoner so this was understandable.

The bandit didn't return to collect Ivan for about twenty minutes.

"Come on, we'll be heading off." Yao stated, nodding at Ivan. Ivan stood quickly, ready to go. Yao was being accompanied by various men and women. Ivan could only assume that they were going to be joining them on their travel. One of the women placed a box in Yao's hands quickly, and Yao smiled. "The Glass Ring is in here," he said, opening it and showing it to Ivan.

It was indeed the relic he had pretty much traded his life and freedom for. Ivan nodded and fiddled with his hands awkwardly. Yao then forced the box into his hands.

"I think it's fair if you get to carry it back. However, if you try to run away with it, I will not hesitate to kill you." He smiled, twirling his hair between his fingers as if the bastard hadn't just made a death threat. Ivan nodded quickly. Yao smiled and took Ivan's hand, leading him out of the dining hall. It was dumb, but Yao insisted that he cover Ivan's eyes until they got outside. Well, it wasn't really dumb or anything similar to that, it was just Yao's way of making sure Ivan never found the way out easily.

Once outside, Yao strapped the box securely onto the back of a horse.

"This is Lily," he said, pointing to the white horse. "You can ride her, treat her well, okay?" Yao puffed, pushing Ivan towards the white horse. Ivan nodded and Yao climbed up onto his horse, a brilliant, black stallion. Ivan clumsily got up onto Lily's back, gently petting her. Yao looked around to make sure everyone else was ready to get going. Everyone was ready to go by the looks of it. "Okay, let's go." He nodded, and the horses and their riders all began to move. Ivan tried to stay safely close to Yao.

They rode for hours and of course, this made Ivan's poor butt and legs quite sore. But thankfully it was getting dark so Yao told everyone to stop, and he said that they'd set up camp for tonight.

A person who had been trailing at the back of the group had been riding a much bigger horse. Ivan hadn't actually noticed before they left, but that horse and its rider had pulled a small cart filled with items all the way out here. That was good to know, because that meant they probably wouldn't just be sleeping out on the grass or something. Ivan hated that, because there were bugs everywhere and he was worried one would crawl inside his ear if he were to lie on the grass.

Yao instructed a few people to start putting up some tents. There were about eight people (including Ivan and Yao), so Ivan guessed it would be something like two a tent. Well, even if that wasn't the case he would likely be sleeping wherever Yao was sleeping. The tents were soon set up, so Yao lit a fire and got stuff from the cart that looked like it was going to be used for cooking. Ivan was a little surprised when he realised Yao was the one who was going to do the cooking.

"Are you excited, Ivan?" Yao asked and he stirred a small pot over the camp fire. "I'm the best cook around. You'll fall in love with my cooking, I'm sure." He chuckled. Ivan nodded awkwardly, just watching him cook. The meal was done soon enough, and Yao served it out among everyone. Yao found a rock, and gestured for Ivan to come sit with him. Ivan shuffled over with his dinner and took a seat beside him.

"When we get up tomorrow, how much longer do you think it will be until we get to the village?" Ivan asked softly, taking small sips of the stew Yao had cooked. It was actually really good, for something as simple as stew.

"I think it will probably be four-five hours," Yao hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Ivan nodded.

"Okay. Will I be able to get any important belongings before we leave? I have stuff I want to keep…" he asked softly, looking down nervously. Yao sighed and scratched his head.

"Probably, but I will go with you. I can't let you out of my sight." He shrugged, patting Ivan's shoulder.

"Okay, thank you." He replied softly, going back to eating his soup. Yao finished eating very quickly. He wanted to talk to Ivan, but he seemed like he was still busy eating, so he just stared at the stars and moon that lit up the dark sky. Ivan soon finished and placed the bowl to his left, sitting his hands in his lap.

"Tell me, what is your favourite colour?" Yao asked seemingly out of the blue. Ivan was confused, but decided he should answer anyway.

"I like yellow. It's warm and happy, like the sun." he smiled. "Purple and blue are nice too, though." Yao laughed softly and nodded.

"The colour yellow suits your personality." He chuckled. "My favourite colour is red. A colour of power and strength, I feel most comfortable wearing it."

"Red suits you very much," Ivan replied, bowing his head slightly and smiling a little. Perhaps Yao wasn't so bad? He really didn't know at the moment.

"Another question, do you have any siblings?" Yao asked curiously.

"Uh… yes. I have a big sister and a little sister." Ivan answered, frowning a bit because he was reminded of just how much he missed them both.

"Ah! So you're the middle child, huh?" he laughed, leaning back a little. "Out of my siblings, I am the eldest."

This conversation led Yao into asking Ivan many different questions about himself. He was genuinely curious, wanting to learn about this man. Ivan would deny it, but he was actually enjoying this friendly chat with Yao. Ivan probably smiled properly for the first time since this all happened.

"Okay… one last question. Is your preference men or women? Or do you like both? Neither?" Yao asked, leaning closer to him curiously. Ivan squeaked softly and leaned back, embarrassed.

"I don't really know! I haven't had contact with either, really!" he whined, turning his head away and feeling embarrassed. Yao laughed and poked his chest.

"Okay, okay. Your preference might become clear enough, since I am absolutely irresistible." Yao chuckled, winking at him and standing up off the rock. Ivan huffed and blushed, was Yao suggesting he was going to turn him into a homosexual? He was worried. "Anyway… come on, we should go sleep if we want to be ready for tomorrow." Yao said, picking up his bowl and waiting for Ivan to stand do the same.

Shortly they went to bed. The tents were actually quite small, so Ivan was once again overly close to Yao. It was a worrying feeling. Of course, the worry was there mostly because Ivan was remembering Yao touching him rather inappropriately earlier that day before they left.

Ivan wasn't sure if he would even sleep tonight, because he began to realise that tomorrow would probably be the last time he ever saw his family, his village and everything and everyone he ever knew, ever again.

He couldn't help but cry a little.


	4. Arrival

**sorry this took so long! also sorry it isnt that long ;v;;**

* * *

Ivan was slowly woken by the sound of someone saying his name repeatedly. That someone was Yao, who was leering over him and staring at him like an excited child. Ivan let out a soft, frightened cry and sat up so quickly he hit his head on Yao's chest. Yao wheezed and leant back quickly, putting his hand on his chest defensively.

"Calm down," Yao chuckled, sitting up properly and continuing to look at Ivan. "Its morning now, we should go eat." He hummed, removing himself from his blanket and standing up. Ivan nodded wearily and stumbled to his feet, nearly tripping over his own feet due to his tiredness. They left the tent together, heading over to the centre of the campsite to have their morning meal. One of the bandits that had been accompanying them had already cooked a meal for everyone to share. Yao got a serving of the soup for Ivan and handed him the bowl. He then got a serving for himself, and started to head towards where he had sat to eat last night. Ivan awkwardly followed, unsure of where else he would go.

"We'll reach your village today. Are you excited?" the bandit leader asked softly, taking a small sip of the warm soup. Ivan tilted his head, just staring sadly down into his soup. He was not excited at all. Why on earth would he be excited? Yao waited for an answer, however, he realised Ivan probably wasn't going to say anything so he shrugged and continued to eat. "Chin up. You'll have a better life with me then you possibly ever could have in that little village." Yao laughed insensitively.

"Yeah, because being kept as a prisoner and never getting to see my family again is so much better." He scoffed quietly, wishing he had kept that comment to himself. Would Yao be offended? Oh no, he was probably going to hurt him or something now. Or he wouldn't stay true to his word… many bad possibilities began to make their home in Ivan's mind.

"I will give you everything you want," Yao smiled, seeming to ignore Ivan's rude comment. "You are my possession now and I will take very good care of you. There will be no need for troublesome things such as freedom to get hurt, or the dangers of family." He hummed, his dark eyes twinkling with some form of cruelty. Ivan sighed softly. There wasn't much he could do or say in this situation, Yao was in control of what happened, regardless of anything Ivan could possibly do. "If you obey me, you will be cared for."

Ivan just nodded and bit his tongue, staring down weakly. Even if Yao was nice sometimes, Ivan still saw him as some horrible demon. And he'd likely always see him that way.

"Finish your soup; we'll be heading off soon." Yao mumbled, putting his bowl and spoon in his lap and watching the sky. Ivan nodded and ate slowly, not in a hurry to go home only to say goodbye.

Soon enough they were back on their horses and their campsite had been packed up, ready to move on. It was still quite early in the morning, so there was still plenty of time for them to reach the village in daylight. Ivan trailed behind Yao on his horse, blocking out the noisy and irritating chatter from Yao and his bandits. They all sounded so carefree for a bunch of thieves and murderers. It kind of angered him, honestly. It was clear to him they all cared about no one but themselves.

The travelling continued for a few hours, and the group only stopped for a break once or twice. It was obvious Yao just wanted to get this over done with, as if it was a chore to him. Ivan had been starting to like him, but he was right back to disliking him now because he was an asshole.

Ivan felt his heart begin to pound with worry as he began to recognise their surroundings, knowing that he was almost home. Yao told him to take the lead on the way to the village, because he had never been there before and did not know of its location among the forest. Ivan nodded and did so reluctantly. As they approached, he heard the shrill and fearful cries of children calling out to the adults at the sight of the bandits. Ivan frowned sadly. They were greeted with furious villagers holding weapons, ready to defend themselves. Yao merely signalled for everyone to stop and he hopped off his horse, instructing Ivan to do the same. Ivan could see the confusion in the villager's eyes as they realised it was him.

"I am Wang Yao, King of Bandits! I have come to return something that I took from your people. However, in return, this young man is now my new treasure!" he proclaimed, gesturing to Ivan and smirking. Ivan tried not to start crying or something, but it was really hard when he made eye contact with his mother and could see the heartbreak in her blue eyes. "Bring me the relic," Yao ordered to one of his bandits. They came forward with a small box, offering it to Yao. Yao took it and opened the box, showing the Glass Ring to the crowd of villagers. "It will be given to you once dear Ivan has collected any belongings he wishes to bring, and bid his family farewell. If you have anything against this, please step forward and I will happily deal with any queries." He smiled and put his hand on his sheathed sword. There were quiet murmurs throughout the group of people, and they slowly moved aside to allowed Yao and Ivan entrance to the village.

Ivan was soon joined by his family. His younger sister, Natalya, stared menacingly at Yao. Yao only smiled in reply, finding her annoyance and hateful glare very amusing. Ivan could barely walk properly because he had his older sister Katyusha hanging off him and crying her eyes out. He too, was now trying not to cry with her. His father was deadly silent, walking at Ivan's mother's side. She was quiet too, just looking sadly at Ivan as they walked.

They entered the house, and Ivan was simply overwhelmed with sadness, that he broke down sobbing into his mother's arms. He didn't want to go.


End file.
